


A Hundred Pages

by krishoaf



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krishoaf/pseuds/krishoaf
Summary: Hi.You ship Krisho?No?The doors are open, dear.Oh, yes?Then welcome aboard, idiot





	1. Touch

Wu Yifan has a sensitive sense of touch.

Anyone, even his friends, could sling an arm around him and he would squirm away. His manager could pat his back and he could only smile uncomfortably in return.

He doesn't understand how for he doesn't have any traumatic past to associate it with. 

He hates it when people touch him so he keeps a safe distance from everyone.

He is pulled away from his thoughts as a pair of strong arms make their way around his middle, the warm breath of his lover ghosting over his nape. Yifan sighs contentedly.

“Morning, love.”

Wu Yifan has a sensitive sense of touch.

But Kim Junmyeon is an exception.

Yifan turns to face his husband, wrapping his long limbs around him. He plants a soft kiss on the younger's forehead, ignoring the fluttering of his heart as he watches the soft smile slowly gracing Junmyeon's beautiful face.

“Good morning, Junmyeon.”


	2. Lines Crossed

“You are not the man I married!”

 

“If you want out, then go! I don't need you!”

 

Zitao kept his mouth shut as he and the other members watched their leaders spew venom towards each other. He has never seen them in such an intense fight before. In fact, the nearest form of conflict they've ever had was the usual playful banter. But tonight, with all of them huddled in the living room of their small apartment, the beasts within them were unleashed.

 

Well, not that kind of beast. That would have been scarring.

 

“How much worse can this get?” Zitao disregarded the sudden racing of his heartbeat as Sehun whispered those words to his ear.

 

“I don't know...” He replied in a low voice, mentally giving himself a pat as he managed not to stutter.

 

Chanyeol, ever easily startled, flinched violently as the impact of the door resounded across the room. Who would've thought that Junmyeon had so much strength stored in that petite figure. It was a wonder how the door remained intact.

 

“Luhan, you deal with Yifan. I'll go after Junmyeon.” Minseok ordered as he starts making his way towards Junmyeon's direction. Luhan walked begrudgingly to the fuming Chinese man.

 

“Well, that's it. I'm destroying that thing.” Kyungsoo sighed and stood, only to be tugged back down by Jongin.

 

“You wouldn't dare!”

 

“Oh, so that thing's more important than me?!”

 

“Babe, that's not what I meant!”

 

“Really?! Well guess what, Kim Jongin—”

 

Zitao palmed his face as the two began their own oral battle.

 

“I really shouldn't have introduced this to all of you.” He heard Yixing sigh. Baekhyun crawled and quickly grabbed the monopoly board, clutching it to his chest as he and Jongdae then ran as fast as they could to the nearest empty room. Chanyeol scurried away with them.

 

“Give that back, Byun, Kim, Park—”

 

“It's just a toy, Soo!”

 

“IT IS EVIL!” 


	3. Not So Sweet Treat

This was dangerous.

 

This was _fucking_ dangerous.

 

Kim Junmyeon, Student Council President with a straight 4.0 gpa popped a fucking boner in the library.

 

And everyone thought he was innocent and took no risks. Ha!

 

Could one blame him, really? Any man or woman in his shoes at this very moment wouldn't be able to think straight either. Not when Wu fucking Yifan is doing... simple but _sinful_ things.

 

The rational part of his brain was telling him to march over to the man in question and give him a penalty for sneaking in a scandalously large lollipop but the irrational part ( the dominant one, to be honest) was screaming at him that this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity so he should enjoy it while it lasts.

 

Screw the former.

 

Yifan pulled the treat halfway from his small plump lips and sucked it right back in.

 

Junmyeon was seriously going to lose his mind.

 

He cast his glazed eyes on the forgotten book on his table, trying to let the words sink in.

 

_The deoxyribo... why the fuck is he licking— no! Stop it, Junmyeon! Cytoplasm... fuck why did that have to be pink— STOP!_

This was basic Science and he was having a difficult time. 

 

Yifan hollowed his cheeks and—

 

“Shit, shit, shit—”

 

“Hyung, what the hell?”

 

 

 


	4. English Lessons

“Nothing.”

 

“Nawteeng.”

 

“Thing.”

 

“Teeng.”

 

Yifan groaned. 

 

“Junmyeon, blow through a tiny space between your teeth and your tongue.”

 

“...teeng.”

 

Yifan released a deep sigh.

 

“It's not that hard! C'mon, let's do it again. _Nothing_.”

 

“Naw— I give up!” 

 

“Wha— you can't just— Junmyeon, hey, come back here!”

 

The taller chased the other who was stomping his feet all the way to his bedroom.

 

“We still have F and P!” 

 

“They're the same and I'm _tired_!” Junmyeon whined, still facing away from the other as he trudged up the stairs with his short legs.

 

“What do you mean they're the same? They're absolutely different— Junmyeon!” Yifan hollered but the other just continued on his way. 

 

Minseok shook his head in amusement as he watched the two throwing complaints at each other back and forth.

 

His husband circled his arms around him from the back, propping his chin on the shorter's shoulder. Luhan plants a small kiss on his neck.

 

“Why did we get a 9 year old teach our 7 year old basic English, again?”  Luhan asked as he too trained his eyes on the two boys still chasing each other on the wooden stairs, albeit slowly like snails.

 

“That's a question only Sehun's boyfriend can answer.”

 

“I don't really understand how this kid is Zitao's nephew.” Luhan murmured, eyes on the panting Yifan and comparing the youngster to his supposed uncle, a Wushu extraordinaire.

 

“Maybe he's here for a reason.”

 

“Junmyeon's potential boyfriend?”

 

“Shut up. They're still too young.”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one before I go to sleep :) And I'll do my best to make these longer as our mother sheep, changdeol, suggested ♥ Hope yall liked this! G'night from the PH! :*


	5. Priorities

“Jun... Junmyeon... _ha_...”

“You like that, baby?”

“Y _-yes!_ ” Yifan could only moan as Junmyeon did wonders on his body. This was not the original plan. The two had only agreed on hitting the showers after such a draining performance but here they were, on Junmyeon's bed, the elder clad only in briefs and the other fully clothed.

“Right— right there!” Yifan whimpers at the firm press of Junmyeon's small and soft hand on his—

“Oh my god!”

Jongdae, standing right on the doorway of the two leaders' room, gently patted Yixing's back. The latter succumbed to tears and buried his head on the shorter's neck, causing the latter to wrap his arms around his waist.

“Now, now, hyung... I know Junmyeon hyung promised to give it to you first...”

“He betrayed me!”

“I know, I know. But hey, I give it better than he does so why don't you come with me?”

“You do?”

“The _best_ ever.”

“Okay...”

As the two started retreating, Jongdae poked his head back in the room and glared at the scandalized duo.

“I cannot believe you two. Especially you, Junmyeon! You told him you'd massage his back for him first and here you are breaking the poor man's heart. Heartless people!”

And he left, leaving the two dumbfounded. There was silence for a few minutes until Yifan winced.

“Junmyeon, my spine.”

“Sorry!” And Junmyeon resumed his massaging.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'ㅅ'


	6. Treat (Not So Sweet Treat pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last one for the night ♥

Gasps filled the room. Sweat rolled down from Junmyeon's temples as he resisted the urge to moan. Instead, he fisted Yifan's hair and tightened his grip on the tall man's shoulder.

 

He panted harshly, a swirl of white hot pleasure taking over his system. Yifan kept his eyes closed serenely, bobbing his head up and down the younger's shaft. Junmyeon could only breath sharply as he feels his tip grind down the back of Yifan's throat.

 

“O-oh god..!” Junmyeon broke out in a whisper.

 

“Hmm...” Yifan hummed. Junmyeon tugged on his hair.

 

It had all started with that damn strawberry lollipop that Junmyeon was going to thank the heavens for later.

 

Junmyeon never thought Yifan to catch on almost immediately. It was supposed to be a secret between Baekhyun, him, and that godforsaken Biology book. But of course, with the famous chatterbox having caught him in the act, it wasn't long until everyone in the library crowded around them. 

 

Humans are simply naturally nosey.

 

Thankfully, Baekhyun was nice enough to not spill the beans. He was laughing, yes, but had covered it up with a story that Junmyeon could barely remember. It was a blessing that he was able to hide his embarrassingly hard member under the table, and people thought he had an awful stomachache.

 

But Yifan, as Junmyeon has noticed since the beginning of the semester when he started harboring a crush on him, was a man who was always disinterested. That didn't stop him from looking at Junmyeon's way though.

 

And boy had it almost killed Junmyeon as their eyes met, the tall man swirling the treat between his pink lips.

 

Just why the hell is a college student sucking on a lollipop, again?

 

Junmyeon had released a shaky breath, his face heating up. Perhaps the biggest mistake he's ever committed in his life was doing these with his eyes still locked with the other man's. 

 

The whimper he had released caused the small crowd around him to panic.

 

Baekhyun snorted.

 

_Asshole._

 

But Junmyeon's reaction to Yifan's suggestive actions garnered a different response from Yifan.

 

He had smirked with a dangerous glint on his eyes. 

 

And the fucking devil released the lollipop from his mouth with a pop and winked at Junmyeon.

 

That was how a few minutes later, with Baekhyun guiding him to the "clinic", Junmyeon found himself being pulled harshly away from his friend's hold and dragged to a temporarily empty classroom.

 

Words and clarifications aside, the elder dropped on his knees in front of Junmyeon and went down to business.

 

 

“Yifan... please...” He whimpered.

 

Yifan pulled back, and he almost cried out at the loss of contact. He tilted his head to the side and stared at Junmyeon with mischievous eyes. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please..!”

 

Yifan, despite, having just swallowed him whole, pouted his lips in a childish way and furrowed his eyebrows at him.

 

“What?” He pretended to whine. Junmyeon might explode.

 

But his uneven breathing was on the way, and before he could catch his breath, Yifan started circling his thumb on his slit, occasionally tracing it.

 

“ _Fuck_!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt wife asked for it and this is the best I can do :( this is for u Sabarna :))


	7. The More the Merrier..?

For the first time in his 27 years of existence, Junmyeon was speechless.

 

Oh, don't get him wrong, he has been in such a state before, what with him having a best friend that simply loved surprises. He could vividly remember how he was seconds away from screaming bloody murder at finding seven female hookers in his apartment, all clad in rather suggestive costumes.

 

That ended with two weeks of no communication with Sehun for forgetting that Junmyeon was as bent as cooked spaghetti.

 

But this?

 

This puts his 26th birthday to shame.

 

Junmyeon has always wondered about the intern, Wu Yifan. He was, in all honesty, utterly gorgeous. Standing at a good one-hundred and eighty-seven centimeters, with a lean figure, legs that went for days, and oddly attractive large hands. His flirting skills were also spot on, always managing to turn Junmyeon's legs into jelly. 

 

Junmyeon knew he was crushing on him big-time.

 

Then on one Saturday, he went out to go shopping. He had worn his most casual clothes, trying to blend in with the crowd as to not catch the attention of any of his officemates (Kim Junmyeon is known for his impeccable taste in fashion so leather is a daily accessory). He had wanted to buy himself a new fluffy bunny plushie for his collection and this time he wanted baby blue since he had already bought all possible shades of pink.

 

But as he made a turn to the plushie aisle in the mall, the sight that greeted him made him halt on his track.

 

Standing only a few feet away from him, was none other than Wu Yifan.

 

But it wasn't specifically the man that caused his immobile state. It was what Yifan was doing and how he was dressed.

 

Gone was the stylish Burberry set the Chinese man always wore. Now, he was clad in a pink cotton sweater and baby blue jeans, done with a pair of white Nike sneakers. 

 

And he was hugging a humongous alpaca plushie like his life depended on it.

 

With all his leftover strength, he had approached the man. 

 

“Yi-yifan?”

 

The man, no, _boy_ , only stared back at him in confusion. He wordlessly pointed at himself.

 

“Yes.”

 

The familiar thick eyebrows furrowed at him.

 

“Yifan? I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know any Yifan. My name is Kris, though.” Then he gifted him with a gummy smile and Junmyeon thought the sun was shining inside the mall.

 

Junmyeon never admitted it out loud, but he was in a firm belief that Yifan and Kris were one. He knew about bipolar disorder, having met a few people with the same syndrome.

 

Everything went on with the flow. Flirting with Yifan and getting weak from it, occasionally meeting up with Kris and feeling like he is floating towards heaven.

 

Everything went on fine.

 

Until that one afternoon in a coffee shop where he was met by two identical befuddled men.

 

“Yifan... _Kris_?”

 

“You know this guy?” 

 

He screamed bloody murder on Sehun's surprise party for him.

 

But he fucking fainted upon seeing both Yifan and Kris in separate flesh.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is inspired by the great vicaniyun's Irresistible.
> 
> Yes, this sucks.
> 
> I just couldn't sleep without updating and I seriously could not think of anything else because of damned 60 tuna sandwiches and a fucking food display competition tomorrow. I am so drained of my energy right now that I'm starting to wish my workplace would start cleaning itself.


	8. Baba and Appa

Kyungsoo loves his Baba lots.

Well, Appa does cook better than Baba, but Appa was not tall.

Appa was really short, like Santa's elves, and Baba was really tall. He was like the Big Friendly Giant.

Kyungsoo giggled. The only difference between the Big Friendly Giant and his Baba was that Baba is handsome.

“The one with the red lid, buddy.” His Baba told him and little Kyungsoo nodded his head hastily, scanning the array of various colors at the top shelf. Finally spotting the one with the red lid, he reached out and grasped the jar. Upon touching it, he frowned.

“Baba, it's glass.” He told his Baba worriedly, glancing down from where he sat on Yifan's shoulders.

“That's fine, bud. Just handle it carefully and I'll get it.”

Kyungsoo trusted his Baba. He really did. But Baba tended to be very clumsy, and Appa always referred to him as a "klutz".

“No. You'll drop it and the guards will take you!” Kyungsoo pouted and crossed his arms over his small chest.

“Soo, Baba will take care of it. Now come on, buddy. We don't have all day.” Yifan encouraged. Kyungsoo didn't even budge.

“No, Baba. Let's wait for Appa.”

“Soo...”

“No.” Yifan sighed in defeat. He can convince his son to do almost everything, but the kid could be as stubborn as Junmyeon, despite him not having any of their genes.

“I'll buy you ice cream.” Yifan tried once more.

Kyungsoo bit his lip. Ice cream is great...

But if the glass falls down then the Evil Guards will take his Baba and he won't see his Baba anymore. The boy huffed and straightened up.

“Appa can buy me ice cream.”

“Fine.”

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Junmyeon arrived with a cart of his own, filled with meat, veggies (Kyungsoo gagged), and chicken nuggets for him and his Baba. Only then did Kyungsoo grasp the jar of mayo very tightly and carefully, and proceeded handing it down to his Appa, who, as he had expected, handled it a hundred times better than his Baba ever will.

He stayed on perched still on his Baba's shoulders, feeling like he was on top of the world. But drowsiness started consuming his system, so he made grabby hands towards his Appa.

“Appa... I'm tired...” He yawned.

Junmyeon quickly put the bags of groceries down the trunk of their car and closed it shut, walking towards his husband who gently brought their son down to his Appa's warm embrace.

Kyungsoo sighed contentedly as he buried his head on his Appa's neck, eyes falling shut almost immediately. Junmyeon rubbed his small back.

Kyungsoo loved his Appa lots. Even if he was really short.

Well, Kyungsoo loved them both lots. Because they were Appa and Baba.

_20 years later..._

Kyungsoo released a shaky breath as a warm hand held his trembling ones.

Hot tears came pouring down his face, making his lover pull him in a close embrace. Jongin didn't even care if his favourite shirt got wet.

They remained like that for long, locked in Jongin's arms, his beloved parents' tombstone staring back at them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I command you not to kill me.


	9. Rhythm

_“The rhythm is not accurate.”_

 

_“Your rhythm is unstable.”_

 

_“Your rhythm is a little fast.”_

 

_“You need to be half a beat faster.”_

 

Yifan, no, Kris, is definitely the producer that everyone is afraid of. Junmyeon was quite surprised that some of the contestants remained calm and cool even when Kris' thick eyebrows almost met in the middle.

 

Though Junmyeon is not that scared of Kris. Kris or Yifan, if faced by the tall man, he had not a single cowardly bone in his body. He could probably pretend to be a contestant in a pink bunny onesie, talk nonsense and not flinch if Kris screams at him.

 

He could just stare at him with that million-dollar smile and everything will be fine.

 

 

If he were to admit it, he'd say Yifan was being a little too much in this season's competition. But unlike everybody else in the world, he knew Yifan. He knew how much Yifan put value in the parallelism of one's rap and his rythm. 

 

There were nights when his lover would come to him, complaints at the tip of his tongue, talking Junmyeon's ear off as the younger continues on massaging his tense shoulders, nodding along and tossing remarks here and there.

 

Then Yifan would turn to face him with a pout that Junmyeon's knees  went jelly for, a pout that is only reserved for his lover. Junmyeon would kiss it off and let the man bury his face on his neck, making him fall to his slumber. 

 

Those were the nights that Junmyeon trearsured.

 

But there were also nights when Yifan would arrive, ready to burst as the frustration ate him alive. And Junmyeon would caress his arms, and pepper his sweet spot with kisses, then one thing would lead to another.

 

Tonight was one those nights.

 

“I— Yifan, slow down— _oh, god, yes!_ ” 

 

Yifan pounded into him, his cock scraping all over the right places. Junmyeon could only twist the sheets with his fingers as Yifan gripped his hips strongly.

 

“They... should... know better—!” His last word came out as a groan as he feels his high building up. Junmyeon's tight heat was always wonderful, amazing, and just _so very tight._

 

“C-calm down, baby! I'm—” Junmyeon let out a screech once Yifan shifted his position and slammed right into his prostate, making him see white.

 

All the sounds he made brought Yifan ecstasy.

 

Moans, gasps, chants of _Yifan more, more, more!_ drove the older to the edge, gold chains and unstable beats fading to nothingness.

 

Junmyeon knew his back was going to be painful tomorrow, but his name like a mantra on his lover's lips, the warmth that Yifan shoots into him erases that thought like it was never even there.

 

They would end up cleaning each other off, facing each other and Junmyeon's palm on Yifan's cheek, staring at him very fondly that the older would start blushing, something that rarely happens.

 

“Imagine their faces if they saw the "Killer Wu" this red just because of his small boyfriend.” Junmyeon chuckled.

 

Yifan reddened even more, but proceeded to bring Junmyeon closer to him, chin over his lover's crown.

 

“I love you, Junmyeon.” He whispered. It was Junmyeon's turn to flush.

 

“And cheesy too!” 

 

“Shut it.” Yifan grumbled. Junmyeon only returned his embrace, the sound of the other's heart beat like a soft lullaby to his ears.

 

He places a soft kiss over his chest, floating of to his dreamland filled with gummy smiles and perfectly parallel music.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crappy ending, sarrey
> 
> Anyway, I probably won't be updating for the next few days since exam's coming up next week and I need to work on this script for our stage play. Much love from your fellow KH sucker♥


	10. Teacher Henry

Yifan furrowed his bushy brows very hard, wishing to intimidate his friend. Junmyeon only glared back, obviously not affected.

 

 _Weird_ , Yifan thought. The other kids at school said it made him look scary.

 

The two remained their sharp gazes toward each other, occasionally shoving a spoon of cereal and milk into their own mouth. Luhan resisted the urge to laugh. 

 

Zitao cleared his throat.

 

“So, Junmyeon, what new words did you learn today?” Sehun asked,  taking a small sip from his glass of orange juice, ignoring the look of longing that Yifan sent to the drink. Unexpectedly, Junmyeon's cheeks reddened.

 

Yifan tutted, raising his spoon to his lips and sucking off the remnants of milk from it. 

 

“He _would_ learn something if he had listened to me, right Junmyeonie?” He tilted his head, blinking his eyes almost innocently at the younger. Junmyeon fumed, small lips pursing.

 

Yifan only stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Junmyeon looked like he was about to cry, lower lip quivering. Noticing this, Minseok dropped an announcement.

 

“Junmyeon, baby, we found you an English teacher.” 

 

As though their minds were connected, the two kids snapped their heads to Minseok simultaneously, mouths agape.

 

“A what?” 

 

“An English teacher. His name's Henry.”

 

“B-but I _already_ have Yifan!”

 

 _“I am_ his teacher!”

 

The four adults could only stare at them in amusement. They exchanged glances as Junmyeon and Yifan continued on whining and complaining, the former getting down from his seat and making his way to the latter before clinging onto his shoulder.

 

But Minseok has made his decision. Sure, Yifan was good with English, but they needed a real teacher for their son as English is not really taught in Korean schools.

 

That night, Junmyeon practiced on pronouncing "th", mainly focusing on the word "thing" as Yifan was sure that was the only pronunciation he was bad at.

 

The next day was the day Junmyeon's new teacher would arrive. Yifan originally came every after lunch, since it was spring break, but today, he came early in the morning.

 

The two stayed by each other's side in the living room, waiting for said teacher. Their plan was simple, really. Glare and glare and _glare_ at this Henry guy until he ran for his life. Yifan had done it to his babysitter once and the poor girl never returned.

 

See? It's foolproof.

 

But the moment Teacher Henry arrived, the two instantly got attached to him, their plan entirely forgotten. He was very nice and promised them ice cream after Junmyeon's lesson.

 

Before the lesson ended, Junmyeon wanted to show off the word he had been repeating again and again since last night. Yifan, proud that it was him who taught the younger, smugly crossed his arms over his chest and nodded at his friend.

 

“Okay, show me what you got.” Henry prodded.

 

Junmyeon took a deep breath and...

 

“Fing!”

 

Yifan smacked his own face into the tabletop. 


	11. Skrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh... Crack? Idk u decide

Yifan nodded appreciatively. The tweet of this “@krisuho100” was absolutely right. It said, “yf and jm had more chemistry than your science teacher”. He wished he could reply to this tweet but that would strip away his big dick energy. He couldn't risk that. 

 

He scrolled down his timeline, ignoring the few tweets of his friends in real life, mostly talking about the holiness of hip-hop.

 

That's totally skr but he was too busy at the moment to mind them.

 

_yall think @KrisWu is still in contact with @weareoneEXO? they probably forgot abt each other's existence lol_

 

Kris scoffed. This OT12ISNAH is definitely a scum in the face of the earth. Forgot about each other? Pfft. Just last night Chanyeol was spamming him with photos of him flexing his muscles and Kyungsoo kept on whining to him about Baekhyun being so annoying. He even meets up with Zitao, Luhan,  and Yixing when they had the time. 

 

It was only SM that he had bad blood with, not those idiots he calls his brothers.

 

But speaking of muscles, he should start working out. He already had no ass and his stomach was about to bloat. He has to work for some guns and abs or people of the KrisHo fandom will start to question the widely accepted idea of top Kris and bottom Suho. He was fortunate already that losing tallness is not a thing. 

 

_everyday is emo day in the krisho world :'(_

 

Yifan shook his head at this sympatheticly. He adored KrisHo shippers for still believing in a ship that supposedly sunk years ago. If it didn't put his big dick energy at stake, he would make a group chat exclusively for them and feed them with all that cute shit that he and his boyfriend do. 

 

Except when they have sex. That was too private. 

 

“Poor thing. ” 

 

_yifan and Junmyeon fell in love at one point. They wouldn't be touching each other so subtly if they hadn't_

 

Ah. That was right. Except for the "at one point". It may have been four years since he was EXO-M's leader and free to publicly massage and just touch Junmyeon in general but the two are still very much enamoured with each other. 

 

Yifan resisted the urge to comment with "we're still strong" on the user's tweet and just ran his thumb along the screen of his smartphone. 

 

_Jung Wooseok is kh's lovechild and no one can tell me otherwise_

 

Jung Wooseok. The tall kid from that group Pentagon. Yifan has seen his photo and he was going to have to admit that the young man did look like a mixture of him and Junmyeon. 

 

He deserved a big round of skr.

 

A gummy smile broke out of his face as a picture of his boyfriend appeared before him. He had seen it before and had also saved it to his gallery but he seriously could not stop the fluttering of his heart everytime he ran across it. It was the one where his face was scrunched up in a cute smile, his eyes disappearing to small crescents, head tilted. The quality of the photo was low, and that would have had Yifan turned off faster than one can say “bunny” but instead, he sighed rather dreamily.

 

Junmyeon is so fucking adorable it is a wonder how Yifan is still breathing. 

 

And he is a hundred percent sure that if there were a Smol and Cute™ Organisation, Junmyeon would definitely be OG. 

 

He scrolled down further, mentally giving a thumbs up to the many photos of him that were so on fleek, until his finger froze and his eyes widened at a very,  very beautiful view that he was so familiar with.

 

Junmyeon's butt. 

 

 _Damn_. 

 

Again, the picture was nowhere near HD, but Yifan could very well recognise that round bum anywhere. He's seen it bare, touched it, and even—

 

_Bad Yifan!_

 

He bit his lower lip and snapped his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. 

 

There was no use getting horny when he was at his mother's house, with absolutely no Kim Junmyeon around to satisfy his thirst. And no way in hell was he even touching himself. He was thirteen when his mother caught him doing it for the first time and he was traumatised from that day on. 

 

He moved his thumb hastily over the screen of his phone, aware that if he kept his eyes on that tempting view, he was gonna have to call his boyfriend and fuck him right here on his childhood mattress. And although that was an amazing thought, the fact that his mother is just downstairs making him lunch, dispersed it all away like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him. 

 

After deeming it safe, his opens his eyes and sighs in relief. He was about to scroll some more on his timeline, but pauses as he notices the username of the account whose tweet he is now staring at. 

 

@ _wyifanbae01_

 

Junmyeon. 

 

_This is so SKRR! he be dissing them with NO curses like the gentleman he is_

 **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. There ya go. Gonna extend this note tomorrow cuz I'm really sleepy
> 
> ily :*


	12. Nightmares

“Yifan hyung! Yifan hyung!” Sehun bangs his fist over and over against Yifan and Zitao's shared room, his voice echoing across the hallway. The loud combination of it manages to wake eight boys up, but not the ones he intended to.

 

Baekhyun stumbles out of his and Chanyeol's room, hair bedridden and eyes drooping. His roommate walks out right after him, with a thick white comforter wrapped around his body, making him look like a walking giant burrito. 

 

“What the hell, Sehun?” Minseok grumbles, voice raspy from sleep. Luhan clings onto him, snoring right into the older's neck. 

 

Sehun turns to them with watery eyes, his lower lip jutted out and quivering pathetically. This causes Yixing to drop his own comforter and rushing over to the younger, gathering him in his arms. Jongdae stares shamelessly at the now exposed bottom of Yixing. 

 

“What's got you upset, Hunnie?” He coos, gently caressing his brown locks. Sehun lets out a sob. 

 

Behind them, Jongin drags Kyungsoo away from the scene, and goes to cuddle with him. 

 

“Junmyeon hyung is...he's having nightmares again!” he wailed. And almost as if it was magic, the door unlocks, revealing a fully alert Yifan and a worried Zitao. 

 

Sehun whimpers at the younger.

 

“Oh, baby.” Zitao sighs as he reaches for Sehun. Yixing let goes of the youngest who buries himself to Zitao.

 

Sehun bawls his eyes out on Zitao's neck, the latter whispering comforting words into his ear as he tightens his arms around him.

 

“What about Junmyeon?” Yifan's voice causes the youngest to release a choked sob. 

 

The others walk up to them, with the exception of Minseok who carries Luhan bridal style into their shared rooms. “Go check on Junmyeon, Yifan. ” He says before closing their door shut.

 

“Junmyeon hyung is having a nightmare?” Chanyeol pouts. Sehun nods, head still buried on Zitao's neck. 

 

“I'll go get him.” Yifan announces, worry lacing his tone. He dashes to the room that Sehun and Junmyeon shared. The others trail behind him, with Baekhyun casually squeezing Yixing's ass cheek. The latter does not even flinch. 

 

As they approached the said room, they hear gasps coming. Sehun clutches Zitao's hand harder, not used to seeing his favourite hyung thrashing around and sweaty on his bed. 

 

Yifan's heart breaks as he took in the sight of Junmyeon's state. He was moving around, hands twisting the sheets. Beads of sweat fell from his forehead onto his pillow, his cheeks dusted pink and mouth wide as if in a silent scream. 

 

“Yifan!” He whispers and the Chinese boy almost trips on air as he quickly made his way to his boyfriend.

 

The rest were all very worried, until Jongdae spoke up. 

 

“Wait, what the fuck?” The others snap their heads toward him, complaints at the tip of their tongues. But they only got curious as they followed Jongdae's line of sight. 

 

“ _Haa_ , ah, ah!”

 

Chanyeol's eyes widened, face getting warmer. 

 

“Fu— _fuck_! Ha-harder, harder, Yifan  _please_! ” Before Sehun could look, Zitao clamped his palms over the others ears,  backing them both out of the room.

 

“Yes, yes, _yes!_ ” Yixing faints. 

Baekhyun stood glued on the floor. He only starts dragging away both Chanyeol and Yixing out of the room as Yifan starts peppering kisses on Junmyeon's lips. Jongdae scrams as well. 

 

“You scared them, baby.” Yifan whispers to his lips after hearing the door click.

 

Junmyeon flutters his eyes open, still half dazed. His pink, tempting lips wet with his own saliva. 

 

“I want you, Yifan— _haaa_... ” He moans as his lover wraps his large hand over his still-clothed hard on. He thumbs over the wet tip. Junmyeon shudders in pleasure. 

 

Yifan feels himself getting hard as he took in the sight of Junmyeon. Head thrown back, eyes closed blissfully, his round cheeks tinted pink.

“Mm, I'll take care of you.” He murmurs before catching the younger's lips in a sensual kiss. 

 

That night, all the other members of EXO were scarred, hearing nothing more than moans, gasps, and screams. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy yall


	13. Beautiful You

Kim Junmyeon. Beautiful, amazing Kim Junmyeon. The man he had never thought would be here for him. The man he had long been watching from a distance, hoping for the heavens to dump a miracle on him and suddenly have the younger running to his arms. But it only took one person to have Junmyeon all to himself. And that one person, he would forever be grateful to. 

 

But right now, he needed not to think of anyone else but his lover, who lies before him peacefully. 

 

“Even like this, you are breathtaking.” Yifan breathes, feeling his own heart now content for the first time in his whole 35 years of existence. On the bed, Junmyeon remains silent, eyes closed serenely. Yifan chuckles. 

 

“You had a long, tiring day yesterday. You deserve your sleep.”

 

Then his eyes flicks to those tantalising lips, lips that always lured him away from his _Working Stiff by Judy Melinek, M.D. and T. J. Mitchell_ , a book he was determined to finish. Then he would be staring off to space, mind filled with small hands and pretty smiles. 

 

Yifan reaches for Junmyeon's hand from where he had his elbows perched on on the side of his lover's bed. His large hand engulfs Junmyeon's tinier and paler ones, beaming up.

 

“A perfect fit, see? I knew we were meant to be.”

 

As his eyes scan over the man's gorgeous features, his mind replays the events of last night, when they had their very first kiss. 

 

It was all Yifan who was moving, lips softly dancing across Junmyeon's red ones. He had his left hand cupped over the side of his neck, the other thumbing on Junmyeon's hip. He had him pinned on the floor, although not too hard. If he hadn't had respect for the one man he truly loved, he would have ravished him right there, wanting to hear more than small moans and short gasps that still managed to have his blood rushing south. It was heaven.

 

Yifan traces his thumb over Junmyeon's knuckles, then touches his lips on them. 

 

“I love you so much.” He murmurs.

 

A knock on the door wrenches him away from his reverie. 

 

“Dr. Wu? A Mr. Zhang is waiting for you outside.”

 

Ah, Mr. Zhang. The one responsible for the end of his lifelong misery.

 

The name causes his irritation to fade, but only a little. He huffs and gestures for his secretary to usher in the room. The young man crept his way in anxiously. 

 

“Yes, s-sir?” Baekhyun stutters. 

 

Not looking up, Yifan carefully lets go of Junmyeon's hand, and leans down to kiss his cold forehead. 

 

Then he sharply gazes at the nervous boy. 

 

“I want all of them disposed by lunch. Except my Junmyeon. Leave my boyfriend be.” 

 

“Y-yes, Dr. Wu!” Baekhyun nods his head frantically like a dog. 

 

After one last loving glance at his lover, Yifan marches off and exits the morgue, mentally counting the bills in his bank account, contemplating how much he should give to Zhang Yixing. Perhaps a million or two would do the serial killer justice. 


	14. Set Up Gone Wrong

The moment Baekhyun showed him that one picture of Wu Yifei, Sehun knew he just had to meet her. She was tall, slim, and her sharp features matches her overall aura. She was definitely created to become a model. And if she was drop dead gorgeous from the pictures, then she must be the bomb in real life. 

 

That was how Sehun found himself in his best attire and black Maserati, pulling up outside of Baekhyun's apartment.

 

He hadn't been laid for weeks now, and if Yifei was the answer, then no way in hell was he backing out. 

 

***

 

“Oh Sehun, I presume?” A kind smile greeted the young man. Sehun smiled back.

 

“Um, yeah. And you?” The man shakes his hand in return. As they pull away, the other chuckles. 

 

“Best friend of your potential girlfriend. Kim Junmyeon, at your service!” Sehun feels his face heat up. This was the best friend of Wu Yifei. Probably the first man who would beat him to a pulp if he somehow fucks this all up. And judging from the physical build of this small man, Sehun was sure he was capable of flinging him across the room. Junmyeon seems to take notice of his dilemma as he starts laughing lightly. He pats him on the shoulder. 

 

“You don't have to worry, I don't bite. And besides, Fei seemed very interested in you.” He winked. 

 

Throughout the night, as everyone chattered while waiting for Yifei, Sehun could not stay still. He was nervous, alright. From the way Junmyeon talked about the girl, he seemed very fond of her. And with fondness, being protective came. It also didn't help that the boys teased him from time to time, joking that Yifei might end up being taller than him. Sehun had to put down his glass before he spilled it on his leather pants. 

 

Then, as if some angel passed by, the room became silent. Sehun felt like someone dumped cold water on him as a female voice spoke. 

 

“Myeon-ah?” Sehun caught Baekhyun's eyes, and the latter wiggles his eyebrows at him. The younger sucked in some air. He was so busy looking for anything off with his outfit that he didn't notice Junmyeon standing up to make his way to the door. 

 

Finding no problem with his state, Sehun looked up. Only to have himself speechless once more. 

 

Good heavens, Yifei was gorgeous. She was indeed tall, perhaps half a head taller than Junmyeon and she didn't even have any heels on. But what really had his mouth shut was how the two interacted. 

 

Yifei had her lower lip jutted out in a pout, and Junmyeon was looking up at her fondly. A look he hadn't seen from him until now. The man was loosening her red bow and then unbuttoned the two buttons of her white shirt. He murmured something to her, something along the lines of "breath, stupid". Then he was brushing aside her blond bangs and Yifei looked so relaxed that Sehun was starting to wonder what exactly was he even here for. 

 

“I'm so tired...” Yifei says as she unceremoniously throws her body at Junmyeon, who instinctively wraps his arms around her. The woman buries her head on his neck. They looked kind of awkward, with their height difference, but they seemed to be very comfortable. Junmyeon chuckles lowly, as if it was only for her to hear. 

 

“You do know that your date is here.” He tells her with so much honey on his voice that Sehun feels like pulling his hair out of his head. Or more preferably, Baekhyun's hair. 

 

This only causes the woman to nuzzle deeper into the man. With how hard she is clinging onto Junmyeon, Sehun would not be shocked if the woman started wrapping her legs around him. 

 

“We can meet tomorrow. For now, I want to sleep.”

 

“Then go sleep.” Yifei abruptly pulls away. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows furrow as she glares at the grinning man. 

 

“I told you I'm literally drained of my energy. Now carry me to my bed or I'm cutting your balls off.” She threatened. Junmyeon laughs. 

 

“Okay, okay, your majesty.” And Sehun knew he was right about Junmyeon's strength as the shorter falls to one knee and gestures Yifei to drape herself on his back. The woman does so happily and even had the audacity to kiss Junmyeon's cheek. Then they were gone. 

 

“That was awkward.” Sehun nods at Zitao's words. 

 

That night, Sehun returns without a date. But of course, he didn't leave without a certain someone's number. And a smack on the back of Baekhyun's head. 

 


	15. Lazy Saturday

“What are you doing?” Yifan asks as Junmyeon continues to drape himself over the man's back. It was eight in the morning but today was Saturday so of course, they are lazing off on their bed. Yifan had laid on his stomach and now his husband was trying to suffocate him. 

 

“Hey! I can't breathe properly!”He whines as Junmyeon just makes himself comfortable on top of him, wiggling until his cheek was pressed on the older's shoulder. 

 

“I'm claiming what's mine.” Junmyeon murmurs. He then began to place his legs beside Yifan's hips, arms wounding around his chest, successfully clinging onto him like a koala. 

 

“Good morning.” He sighs contentedly.

 

“Seriously.” Yifan tutted, but he couldn't help feeling fuzzy inside. A clingy Junmyeon meant he was going to be showered with affection. And who is he say no to that? 

 

They stayed like that for a while until Yifan thought that Junmyeon might have fallen asleep again, what with his soft snores. 

 

He was proven wrong when the younger abruptly rises from his position, straddling Yifan. Protests were at the tip of his tongue when Junmyeon then proceeds to carry himself off of him. 

 

“Face me. I want to see your face.” Junmyeon commands slightly. Yifan obliges happily. As he turns to lie on his back, his small husband only launches himself on top of him, going back to his position before. 

 

“That's better.” Then he crawls, placing each of his arms at the sides of Yifan's head. 

 

“Hey.” Yifan greets softly. Junmyeon hums in response then lowers his lips to Yifan's. The latter kisses him back. 

 

There wasn't the usual burning passion there that tended to happen when one of them returns frustrated from work. It was all pure softness. And Yifan, despite his aura, was weak for that. 

 

A moan threatens to escape his throat as Junmyeon prods his lips with his tongue which he accepts. 

 

Again, there was no dominance. Just their tongues tangled in a slow waltz. Yifan groaned as he feels his body getting hotter. Junmyeon, who knows him like the back of his hand, lightly grinds his butt on Yifan's crotch. 

 

“ _Please_...” Yifan begs breathlessly. Junmyeon smirks and only ground on him with more pressure. Lazy days like this could turn Yifan on so easily. 

 

But Junmyeon's always been a tease, so he just rolls his hips on his husband's which earns him a strangled moan from Yifan, and started peppering kisses on his neck. 

 

“Babe...”

 

“Later.” He licks the shell of his ear, giggling as Yifan groans. He made a trail of kisses towards the junction where his shoulder and neck met, placing butterfly kisses there then softly sucks on it. 

 

Yifan bites his lower lip. He was definitely gonna lose his mind. 


	16. The Sea and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by our family bonding in the seaside
> 
> Dedicated to my kh sis, deedae!

He let the strong winds blow, his bangs flying off of his forehead, welcoming the oddly calming coolness of the atmosphere. He watched the waves race against one another, until they reach the land with an impact that makes the water white with bubbles that then slowly disappear. He doesn't mind its small splashes that sometimes hit his cheeks, but most of the time his dark ripped jeans.

For people who are not used to this, they would think that a storm is brewing up. But Yifan knew better. This kind of atmosphere is normal.

He found it funny, very much so, how all of this reminded him of Junmyeon and himself. His lover was the water that was at times calm, and him as the as the air that becomes the strong winds that accompany the sea as it comes crashing to the land in waves.

The sea, that was home to many creatures, like how most of their friends depend heavily upon Junmyeon's warmth. The sea, that was slowly dirtied by society, like how Junmyeon was crumbling apart as he let the words of everyone get to him.

And the air that is always there to keep everyone breathing, like how Yifan never leaves his lover's side.

The air that turns into strong winds and blows aggressively against nature and might carry with it unintended valuables, like how Yifan never fails to wreak havoc to the people who upset Junmyeon.

But with every empty bottle floating on the surface of the water, a damage is left. It may be removed, but the chemical remains. An apology may have been said, but the trust has already been tarnished.

They may have said sorry to Junmyeon, but his heart is still hurting.

And Yifan knew that one day, the water will give up. The sea will be too toxic for the world. One day, the Earth will go back to being a huge ball of rock, devoid of life. One day, the Earth will die.

Yifan lets out a mirthless laugh, ignoring the now familiar twisting in his gut.

One day, the sea will give up. Just like how Junmyeon took his own life the day after their wedding anniversary.


	17. Stupid Me

Yifan knows that what he's doing will absolutely get him a smack on the head from his mother but he was desperate. Months, months of lusting after a guy who doesn't even know if a Wu Yifan or a 6ft tall Asian dude existed. For months, he's been crushing on the neighboring building's owner, Kim Junmyeon. 

And Yifan would make a move, he seriously would, if the guy weren't so occupied all the time with his job or his dates. Yes, dates. But fortunately for him, none of those gorgeous women and men were able to put a smile on Junmyeon's face. 

He too is yet to see the man smile. 

_I'll probably die if I did._

_But I would die a happy man._

Right now, Yifan was, as casually as possible, trailing behind the shorter man. He knew where he was headed to, of course. His eyes, though meters away from the window of their office, had witnessed Kim Junmyeon venturing out to the small smoking area outside of the huge cafeteria. He would smoke there for a long time, and although Yifan hated anything unhealthy, he could never deny how sexy the CEO looked like when swirls of grey escaped his parted lips. 

As they are finally at the smoking area, Yifan tries not to vomit as the smell of nicotine hit his nostrils. Junmyeon pulls out a black chair from one of the tables topped with an ash tray and seats himself comfortably. Yifan follows suit, acting as if he were not nervous and feeling stupid. 

Junmyeon then takes out a pack of Marlboro from his pockets, pulling out a cigar then lighting it up with a lighter. Yifan watches closely as the man coolly places the stick between his pink lips and inhales, sighing softly as he releases the smoke from his nostrils.  Yifan forgets how to breathe. 

_How can one be so sexy even when doing unhealthy things?_

As if getting struck by a lightning bolt, he remembers why he is actually there and hastily pulls out his own (new) pack of cigars and a lighter that he had stolen from Jongdae. 

Licking his lips, he tentatively sticks the cigar on his mouth and lights it up. 

 _This should be easy. Smoking looks sexy. Junmyeon will notice me for sure_.

He sucks in from the cigar and... 

“Oh god, are you okay?!” 

No fucking way. He is not fucking okay. 

Yifan burst into a coughing fit, the dark gas irritating his lungs in ways that will most probably kill him. His eyes tear up and he clutches his chest.  He might as well cry right now. 

Except Junmyeon had his hand on his shoulder, his eyes full of worry.

***

Yifan bites his bottom lip and lowers down his gaze in shame. He is so stupid. So fucking stupid. 

“Why would you that? You're obviously not ready for it.”

They were both inside the cafeteria, and Junmyeon had gotten him a glass of water after giving his back a few good hits to get his lungs calm. That didn't mean his heart did though. 

“I, ugh...”

“Look, if you wanted to ask me out on a date then you could've just told me.”

“I— what?”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at him and hands him a small card. 

“I've noticed you, Wu Yifan. I'm off by 8 this evening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a cigarette to finish.”

Yifan felt like a fish out of water. 

But it was all worth it. Because by the end of the night, a happy and blushing Junmyeon was kissing him softly, a small moan at the back of his throat, and a second date agreed upon to. 


	18. What's mine is yours

Aside from Junmyeon, Yifan cherishes his clothes the most. Who wouldn't, really?  Everything he buys are either from Gucci, Bulgari, or Burberry. And none, except for his cheap fluffy pyjamas, belonged to another clothing brand. That is how much Yifan values fashion.

No, he is not a shallow person. He just simply wants to be extra pleasing to the society.

Besides, that was how he had first landed himself a date with Junmyeon.

Now, as he thinks of Junmyeon, he remembers just what his problem was. He purses his lips, eyes scanning his walk-in closet that was now half-empty. His precious coats and suits remain, but his sweaters and t-shirts are all missing. He didn't need to call the cops or to whine on Twitter about how his collection was robbed since he knew that it was all his boyfriend's doing. 

“Oh my god, Kim Junmyeon.” He sighs and shakes his head. 

Junmyeon, his boyfriend of three years, loved to steal his sweaters and shirts. According to him they were “large and comfy and _so_ you”. Yifan had once proposed to buy him the same clothes in his size, but Junmyeon had argued that it is different because it doesn't smell like Yifan. Seriously, if Junmyeon were like his exes, he would have dumped him for merely thinking of taking his clothes, but Junmyeon wasn't. No, Junmyeon was different and Yifan is just steps away from marrying him. 

At times, usually after their lovemaking, Junmyeon would dig through his closet in all his glory. And at one time, he even had the audacity to poke his head out from the closet and yelled out, “Babe! We've ran out of tees!”

Of course Yifan never listened to that. Nope. He definitely did _not_ go online shopping to buy another set of shirts. Never in hell. 

Oh, the things he does for love. 

Grabbing a pair of dragon-patterned pyjamas, Yifan decides to get some sleep.

***

Yifan welcomes the warmth coming from behind him. He wiggles and presses back to the pillow, sighing contentedly as the huge pillow hugged his middle and places a kiss on his shoulder. 

Wait, what? 

His eyes flew open as realization hit him. Pillows don't hug! And they most certainly do not have lips to kiss! He moves and—

“Geez, calm down, Fan, it's me.” Yifan visibly relaxes as the familiar sweet voice of Junmyeon whispers behind him. 

“You scared me.”

“I can see that.” The elder turned around to face his boyfriend, a smile adorning his face as he finally sees Junmyeon's snow white face and delicate features. 

“Good evening.” He mumbled. Junmyeon briefly reaches out to peck on his lips. 

“How was work?” He asks, and Junmyeon laughs a little. 

“As adventurous as preschool teachers with their rowdy students. You're lucky that today's your day off.” He pouts. 

“Then why would you come here? You should've went straight to your apartment and took some rest.” Yifan worries, his thumb coming up to run across his lover's brows. 

“Can't. Sehunnie and his boyfriend just went third base and I don't think I'd want to hear them.” He burries his head on the older's chest and tightens his arms around Yifan's middle. The latter chuckles and lowers his head to press a kiss on the younger's forehead. 

Then suddenly, as if a thought struck him, Junmyeon pulls his own head from Yifan and stares at him with a pout on his face. 

“What?”

“Wear your shirts and sweaters for the next following days and nothing else.” 

“How exactly will I do that when you have all of them?”

“I brought them with me.”

“Jun, I can't go to the office in sweaters.”

“Sure you can. And you must.”

“Why?” Yifan challenges. 

“ _Because_ they all lost your scent!” Junmyeon whined. 

Yifan cherishes his clothes. But he loves Junmyeon the most. 

The next week, Yifan resists the urge to beat Jongdae and Baekhyun into a bloody pulp as they made fun of the Executive Director for wearing sweaters. 


	19. Tears and a Treat

Yifan rarely cries. In fact, if you are not his mother or his boyfriend, then you would say that he doesn't know how to cry.

And that is why Junmyeon almost dropped his laptop at the moment that he stepped inside their kitchen and saw the tall man sobbing into his palms. A crying Yifan meant something was really, _really_ wrong.

Junmyeon scrambled and quickly placed his laptop on their mahogany table before taking the man in his arms.

Yifan removed his palms from his face and proceeded to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He buried his face on his neck and continued sobbing, breaking Junmyeon's heart into pieces.

The younger brings a hand to run through Yifan's silver locks, the other rubbing soothingly on his back.

“What's wrong, baby?” He whispers to him. Yifan's arms tighten around him and his sobbing grows harder.

“Now, now... You know you can tell me everything.” Yifan shakes his head from Junmyeon's neck.

“Look at me, Yifan.” He tries, but the man in question only cries his heart out.

“Come on now, baby. Look at me.”Yifan was reluctant at first, but soon he complied. He raised his head and Junmyeon almost burst into tears himself. Red, teary eyes and pouting, wobbling lips is a sight that can never be associated with Yifan. And it is a sight that tore Junmyeon into pieces.

“Are you gonna tell me?” Junmyeon cups his boyfriend's face, thumbing away his tears. Yifan only casts his eyes down.

“Baby, please. I'll help you.” Junmyeon then places a soft kiss on his forehead, to which Yifan sighs pleasantly.

“I...” Yifan started.

“Go on.”.Junmyeon encourages.

“I... I wanted...”

“Yes...?”

“I wanted to eat cookies but the last one fell to the sink.”

 _Oh_.

Junmyeon forgot to mention that despite his looks, Yifan was truly a child at heart.

Junmyeon resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but his grin came out nevertheless. Yifan pouts and glares at him, andp only then does he lose it.

“It's not funny! I really am hungry and I wanted that piece—”

Yifan never got to finish his protests as Junmyeon pulls him for a kiss. The older immediately melts.

“What was that for?” Yifan asks rather breathlessly as they pull apart. Junmyeon leaves a quick peck on his lips.

“I'll buy you some. God, you are so cute.” Junmyeon grins and hugs Yifan tightly like he would to a fluffy bunny plush.

Well, more like a dragon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too short... Sorry


	20. Contrary to Common Belief

Ask anyone about Wu Yifan and these are the answers that you will get:

“Yifan hyung? He's a true alpha male.”

“He exudes dominance, that Kris kid.”

“Have you seen how tall and intimidating Yifan ge is? He scares off everyone!”

“He's scary but I'll bend anywhere to have him fuck me from behind.”

But if you ask Kim Junmyeon... 

“What was that, baby boy?”

“P-please, daddy! Touch me there!” 

Junmyeon tuts at him. Although Yifan looked gorgeous with his flushed, sweaty body, what Junmyeon wants, Junmyeon will get. 

“There? I need you to be a bit more specific, baby.” The younger whispers as he keeps his three fingers still in Yifan. Yifan sobs from the lack of stimulation. 

“Please—”

“Yes?”

“P-prostate... _Ah!_ ” Junmyeon finally jabs his digits on the bundle of nerves that had Yifan see white. That was all he wanted. And since he wanted to show the mercy that his lover npw deserved, he alternates from stretching out Yifan and rubbing furiously on his prostate. 

Yifan was losing his mind. The sweet, _delicious_ rush of pleasure consumed him, making his toes curl and breath come out in short, quick pants. He arched his back, causing Junmyeon to place his free hand on the older's hip and hold him down. 

“That good, baby?” 

“Y-yes!” 

Out of all the good hairstyles, outfits, and looks that Yifan pulled off nicely, moments like these were when Junmyeon thought he looked the best. Lips shining from saliva, eyes closed in bliss, mouth agape in a silent scream, chest rising and falling, his beautiful leaking cock curving on his stomach... Junmyeon could even see him start to salivate, confirming Yifan's state of ecstasy. The smell of sex just made it all a complete masterpiece. 

If he were allowed, Junmyeon would have this picture tattooed on his body. 

His own aching cock twitched at the thought. 

“E-enough! I need you inside me!”

And when he did thrust into Yifan's tight, hot cavern, Junmyeon tasted heaven. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I wrote *-* Don't ask me cus I was at school when I wrote this...


	21. Contrary to Common Belief  pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it was too short. I'm not that good with smut...

 

 

Junmyeon could not stop his deep groan as he feels Yifan's hot walls wrap around him so deliciously. 

“Move!” Yifan begs. Junmyeon, finally gaining back a bit of his sanity, pulls out an inch and slams back into Yifan's ass. 

Yifan whines. 

“Remember why we're here, baby... This is supposed to be your punishment...”

“S-sorry, daddy...”

As much as Junmyeon wanted to rile Yifan some more, he knew that the older has had enough. So instead, he pulls back until only the tip is left, and slams into Yifan in one, swift motion. 

Yifan has officially lost his mind. 

Whimpers filled the room. Yifan's arms fall limp by his sides and his mouth hangs open, eyes hooded as his body rocked due to the impact of Junmyeon's hips. Every hit took me him further to heaven, and he was loving it all. 

“Can he fuck you like this?”

Yifan, with all his remaining strength, shakes his head. 

“What was that? Can Chanyeol fuck you like daddy does?”

“ _No, daddy._..”

Junmyeon finds his prostate and shifts, which made every thrust hit that bundle of nerves dead on. Yifan's eyes flew open as a fresh wave of ecstasy washed over him. 

“Yes! Yes! Right there— oh, _oh_!” 

“Only daddy can make you feel this good.”

“Yes, daddy! Yes— _haaa_.”

Yifan could feel his orgasm building up, and so was Junmyeon's. The younger, taking sympathy on his poor, abused lover, wraps a hand over the other's leaking cock and presses his thumb on the wet slit, rubbing in firm circles. 

And Yifan comes. 

It was always a beautiful sight. Junmyeon knew that if he entered heaven, this is the sight that he will see. Yifan's back arching beautifully, eyes rolling back and broken gasps escaping his red, swollen lips. And as Junmyeon fought to keep his eyes trained on his lover, Yifan squeezes him and it was nirvana. 

Junmyeon releases inside him, his warmth filling Yifan to the brim. And although Yifan knew that this will be hard to clean, he couldn't have had it any other way. 

After a few tissues and later towels, Junmyeon slumps bside Yifan, automatically bringing his arms about the older.

“That was fucking amazing.” Yifan breathes. Junmyeon chuckles and places a brief kiss on the other's lips. 

But still, he did not appreciate how Chanyeol flirted with his man. He was going to have to speak with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to Junmyeon's glorious butt, I have nothing against KrisYeol or Yeol himself!


	22. Limits

The poor man could not stop himself as tears gushed down his face like waterfalls. His breathing was harsh, and his body trembled. His knees hurt from the hard concrete beneath. He wants to escape, hell, he needed to find a way. But the chains that held his wrists and ankles only clinked mockingly. 

“You should know your limits, stupid.” Were the last words he heard before something whipped across his face and black took over him. 

*

“How are you, hyung?” Kyungsoo asked, his eyes getting soft as he took in Junmyeon's dark bags and thin body. Sehun huffed as he munches on some chips. 

“He's being a fool. Seriously, it's not like Yifan hyung ditched you or something!”

“Four days, Sehun. He hasn't returned for four fucking days.” Junmyeon whispered pathetically. His cold coffee stared back up at him. Again, the youngest simply rolled his eyes. 

“That's because he is supposed to be gone for a week. He's on a business trip!” Junmyeon merely pouted and buried his face in his palms. 

Kyungsoo sighed and returned to his cooking. Of course, Sehun wouldn't really understand. He is single and aside from that, he never really cared about people being too far away and not contacting him. But Junmyeon was different. He was literally born to care for every single being in this planet and of course, having not received a phone call or one message from his husband would totally _kill_ him. 

He would love nothing more but to contact Wu Yifan and give him a piece of his mind, but he knew he couldn't. 

They hear the telltale sounds of one Byun Baekhyun kicking the door open and a whining Huang Zitao on his trail. 

“Honey! I'm home!” Sehun curses as he sees Junmyeon's eyes watering once more. 

Baekhyun enters the kitchen with a wide grin before Kyungsoo successfully chucks an ice cube to his forehead. Behind him, Zitao drops all the plastic bags he carried onto the table. 

“You dickhead! Can't you see what he's going through?!” Kyungsoo hisses. 

Before Baekhyun could retaliate, a loud sob catches his attention. He starts to feel very much guilty as he sees his crying best friend. He quickly makes his way to him and gathers him in his arms. Junmyeon accepts this willingly and continues bawling his eyes out on Baekhyun's shoulder.

“Now, now, Myeon-ah... I'm sorry. I just wanted you guys to laugh.” Zitao had to stop Sehun's hand from hitting the back of Baekyun's head.

“I understand, Baek... It's just that— I miss him so _so much!”_

“I know, I know... He'll be back, I promise. He's safe. He's Wu Yifan, remember? The man who saved you from all of those nasty fuckers and bravely asked you out.” Baekhyun runs his fingers through his best friend's soft brown hair. Junmyeon chuckles in between sobs. 

“You mean the Wu Yifan who trips on air and loses his shit when he finds a single stain on Ace?” Baekhyun smiles and places a kiss on the older's forehead. 

“Yes. You trust him and he trusts you. He'll be back in full shape.”

Despite the red eyes, Baekhyun feels relief rushing through him as Junmyeon flashed a smile. 

“Okay! Hotpot's ready!” Kyungsoo announces. 

As if on cue, Junmyeon's stomach growls, causing his face to redden as barks of laughter echoed across his kitchen. 

Baekhyun laughs along, but with more relief than humor. 

Doing all of this was like hitting two birds with one stone. His best friend remains happy and his Jongdae is safe. 

*

“I-I have told you already! It is there! Please, stop!” His cries were of no use as the black whip harshly slapped on his cheeks, cutting him deeper. The blood dripped down alomg with his salty tears, but the two men in front of him did not even shift. 

He quivers in fear as the boss of the two approached and kneeled before him until their eyes are level. The man grips his jaw and forces him to keep his eyes on him.

“I know where it is. But until all traces of those pictures are wiped off of the face of this planet, you and your friends aren't going anywhere.”

Then he stands, and flicks his fingers, and the two short men resume their onslaught. 

Even the loud ringing of the phone did not stop the two. Well, perhaps it was because the only sound that they welcomed was the poor man's screams. The boss merely shrugs and grabs his phone, answering the call from one of his minions. 

“We've found five, sir. I have sent the boys to track them all down.”

“And the pictures?”

“We have taken down the original source but unfortunately, more than a hundred copies are spread all over South Korea. Thankfully it hasn't reached outside.”

“Good. I want all of those bastards before me as soon as possible.”

“Yes, boss.” Then he cuts the call. 

As the man exits the room (he was starting to get irritated), he receives another call. This time, it was someone who did not work for him. 

Well, not really. 

“What do you want?”

“You're killing him.” He almost burst in laughter. 

“Ironic.”

“No, you fucking moron! A phone call would have been decent enough! For fuck's sake, he's acting like Bella Swan!”

The man froze on his tracks. 

“I know you're doing this for him, Wu Yifan. I understand that you want to murder those creeps for sneaking in on your husband and posting his nudes for some money, but please, for fuck's sake, let him know that you are alive!”

He holds himself back from seething as he is yet again reminded of what he was doing all this for. 

But taking it all out Byun Baekhyun will do nothing but damage. His husband will hate him forever if he so much as pinched the other man. 

And only hell knows what he will do if his beloved started planting hatred for him in his heart. 

“I'll call him.”

“You better.”

“Baekhyun, please... Keep him safe. Don't tell him about all of this.”

“I'm not stupid.”

And with that, their conversation ends. 

“Was that Baekhyun?”

He doesn't have to turn to know who it was. No one in this building knew of Baekhyun but Kim Jongdae, the man's boyfriend. 

“Yeah. Now return to work.”

“If he calls again, tell him I love him...” 

“...will do.” Yifan leaves him then. 

Jongdae takes a deep breath and thanks the heavens that his boyfriend was the second person in Wu Yifan's to-protect list. That made him third. 

He smiles a little and returns to one of the torture rooms.

His hyung, Minseok, throws a mischievous smile his way and Jongdae knew thatit was time for their favourite part of all. 

“So, what should we use this time?”

Jongdae chuckles and trains his eyes on the bloodied man in chains. 

“You know, hyung... It's been weeks since we last used your Thumbscrew.”

“This is why you're my favourite brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love baekchen. Haha


	23. Ready?

 

Even when they were still seven, Junmyeon had always been the human embodiment of all things good. It's either one falls for his warmth too quickly, or hates him for having so many people who love him. Kim Junmyeon had always been like that, even after twenty years.

Yifan smiled fondly at one of their old photos. It was one of his favourites. It was the summer of 1999 when Junmyeon had his front tooth off and Yifan had laughed at him.  The former became all grumpy and refused to speak to his best friend until Yifan made a mistake of biting into his melting chocolate bar and the sweet got smeared on his own front teeth, making it look like he was toothless. Yifan's ears had flushed but it was all worth it as he saw yet another one of Junmyeon's infamous grin that made the shining sun hide in shame. They were thankful that Mrs. Kim was there to capture the moment.

Yifan moved to the next page, and this time, it was one of when they were sixteen. Oh, their hairstyles were horrifying! They were at their “emo phase”. Long, jet-black hair that was sweeped over the side of their face with matching black tops and various skulls printed all over it. At the time, they thought they were already so cool, but now, Yifan would let himself be swallowed by the ground if someone saw him like that.

Just as he was about to turn to another page, his smartphone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from none other than the object of his affections.

_Junmonkey_

_I'm hungry :( take me out to that new chicken place in town pleeeaaase~ <3_

Of course, while Junmyeon took care of everyone else, Yifan would be Junmyeon's babysitter.

He smiled, feeling his heart consumed by warmth.

Anything for Junmyeon.

This will hopefully distract him.

*  
“What? Is there something on my face?” Junmyeon raised a hand to his face and searched for whatever it was that made Yifan gaze at him for quite a while.

“Nothing, nothing.” Junmyeon shrugged. He resumes on gobbling on his third piece of seasoned chicken.

_God, he is so adorable._

Yifan never liked chicken. But Junmyeon made it look like it was the best thing that God had created.

He bites his lip, suppressing the grin that threatened to break out on his face. Junmyeon's bloated face made his pink cheeks rounder and Yifan would be lying if he said that it didn't make him fall for the man harder.

Suddenly, Junmyeon paused. There was still food in his mouth. He made a sound to attract Yifan's attention (as if he didn't have it all) and raised his chin.

Oh.

The chicken's juices dripped down his chin.

Yifan shook his head lightly and grabbed some tissue, wiping the offending liquid away. Junmyeon hummed happily and resumed his feast.

Damn.

*  
“That was amazing!” Junmyeon announced after a loud burp that filled Yifan's nostril with the smell of chicken and soy sauce.

“Obviously.” Yifan mumbled. Then he had to control his heart as Junmyeon's pink lips widened to a huge smile that, until now, puts the sun out of business.

“I love you!”

Yifan was sure he was in heaven.

Then his bubble popped rather harshly as Junmyeon's phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, okay!”

Yifan stood, alarmed. He also had to go!

*

It had been hours since Yifan and Junmyeon had lunch at that restaurant. In fact, it is already past six. Yifan ran his eyes across the now decorated backyard of Junmyeon's house. The paperback maple trees were now adorned with mini lights that shined warm yellow. There were round tables around, all draped in white silk, each with a single rose in a vase in the middle.

It was all very simple, but quite breathtaking.

Yifan's heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know if he was actually ready yet.

He tried not to crush the small, red box in his pocket.

He knew that if what he feared happened, then still, he would respect and be happy with Junmyeon's decision.

Just then, as everyone (their friends) had just started to gather around, the one man they were waiting for, arrived.

_Dear lord._

His heart threatend to burst out from his chest. Oh, Junmyeon was so _beautiful_. He was only wearing a simple white button up and black pants, but the way that the lights shone on him made him look like an angel. His eyes twinkled and a smile graced his lips as he took in the simple yet gorgeous venue.

Yifan asks himself, _can I do this?_

And the answer is yes, he can.

Luhan, their colleague, steps out from their little circle and takes a step toward Junmyeon.

Yifan was ready.

He is so _darn_ ready.

Junmyeon's eyes fill with tears as he looks at Luhan. The older then gets down on one knee and takes out a small, black box.

 _Yifan_ _can_ _do_ _this_...

“Kim Junmyeon, will you marry me?”

 _Anything_ _for_ _Junmyeon_.

“Yes! Oh god, Luhan, yes!”

_For his best friend's happiness._

He holds his tears, he holds himself back from crumbling.

No. He will only break down after handing the necklace he bought for the love of his life.

 


	24. Hoes

“You're right. He's a brilliant fuck. Definitely one the bests.” Baekhee bites on her lower lip, remembering how amazingly Kim Junmyeon had fucked her two nights ago. Minseo nods. 

“I told you. Aside from that gorgeous ass and face, his sex prowess is what has all the girls dropping their panties for him.” 

Then Baekhee whines. 

“Just one left, Minseo! I just need to ride that Canadian guy's dick then I can live happily ever after with Jongdae!”

Minseo tuts. She is very much aware of how her friend is head over heels in love with the short barista at the café just blocks away from their building. 

“Then forget about Wu Yifan and go get Jongdae! You know that almost seventy percent of their costumers aren't there for coffee. ” Baekhee huffs at this. 

If only that slut Oh hadn't taunted her with how “no guy would shove their dick in you with how annoying you are!” 

How wrong had that bitch been. Baekhee flips her long hair over her shoulder. 

Now, the last one on her 'Top 7 Hottest, Must-Ride Guys to Show that Bitch Who She's Messing With', was Wu Yifan, the Chinese-Canadian, full 187 cm of sexy.

And then she can go claim Kim Jongdae for herself. 

The thought of that one pretty girl who Jongdae had shamelessly flirted with had her slamming her hands on her desk. 

“Excuse me, Minseo. I have a Chinese dick to ride.”

*

Junmyeon is the definition of Straight™. He would be lying if the stories of him getting a girl to cum six times didn't blow his ego. He's indeed very proud of that. 

But whilst the other guys sneered at him in jealousy, Wu Yifan merely shrugs. 

“Heard you were one of the lucky ones to satisfy Byun Baekhee?”

Junmyeon smirked. “What did you expect?” Yifan lets out a bark of laughter. 

“My, my, Kim Junmyeon. You look like you really did hit home run this time.”

Well, that wasn't true. While he was literally praised as a sex god, he had to admit that no one had really satisfied him. The sex is good, but he is always left with the feeling that something is lost. It was never enough. The only thing that made Junmyeon like this was the praises and compliments that he got. Can you blame him for being a normal straight guy? 

“Guess you didn't, then.” Yifan tuts, pulling him out of his thoughts. Junmyeon shrugs. 

“I just... I feel like something is—”

“Missing, I know. You've already told me a hundred times.” Junmyeon sighs. 

Suddenly, Yifan recieves a message. Judging from the scowl on his face, Junmyeon knew this was from someone annoying. 

“Who is it?”

“Byun Baekhee. She is so fucking insistent!” The older hisses. 

“What did she say?” Yifan doesn't answer, so Junmyeon takes his phone instead.  The older does not complain. 

_what the fuck_

_Let me take you to that hot club nearby. You'll have lots of fun, promise ;)_

Junmyeon feels his blood boil at that. It may seem weird, but since three years ago when he and Yifan first met, he had always had this sense of protection for the man in question. He is aware that Yifan can physically protect himself but back then, he was only a poor, clueless foreign guy who only knew 'annyeong'.

“She's getting on my nerves, for fuck's sake. I don't know what will stop her!” 

Then a thought strikes Junmyeon. It will be risky, but he'd do anything to keep those filthy hands away from his Yifan. 

Junmyeon shakes his head. _What the fuck had he just called Yifan?_

*

“Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt your straight pride—”

“I have no clue on how this will affect me and everyone else but I know that it will effectively get Byun away from you.”

Junmyeon did not understand why Yifan's face flushed pink. It was endearing, but odd. 

_Endearing...?_

Junmeyon shakes his head and tears his eyes away from Yifan's face, instead, glances at his wrist watch. 

“Five minutes. She'll be here in five minutes then we can—”

“How do you know?”

“Who do you think has to suffer running in on Oh and Byun ripping each other's hair off everyday?” Yifan nods in understanding. 

Then suddenly, Junmyeon feels his heart pick up its pace. 

“Well...? ” 

He had always noticed Yifan's small yet plump lips but never had he been more anxious of it until now. 

The time ticked, and Junmyeon knew that he will soon hear the sound of clicking stilettos. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when Yifan's warm palm landed softly on his cheek. He feels his face get hot all of a sudden. 

“Are you sure you're okay with—” Before Yifan could finish, Junmyeon hears the distinct sound of Byun's hissing from a distance. His instincts took over and he slammed Yifan onto the nearest wall and covered his mouth with his own. 

At the touch of their lips, Junmyeon lost all coherent thoughts. 

He may have initiated the kiss, but his momentary pause gave Yifan the opportunity to take over. The taller lowered his hand to the side of Junmyeon's neck and his free arm circled around the man's middle, pulling him closer. 

The way Yifan kissed was slow and sensual. It was nothing compared to the way the girls attacked his mouth so desperately. The way he kissed made Junmyeon feel every little detail. How full Yifan's lips felt and the slight roughness of it.

Yifan briefly pulls away, and Junmyeon almost cries out in protest. Then Yifan suddenly dives in and closes his lips over Junmyeon's lower one, softly sucking on the pink flesh. 

He runs the tip of his tongue over it, and Junmyeon mewls. Yifan takes this as the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger's mouth. 

The first contact of their tongues had Junmyeon instinctively pressing his hips on Yifans. He was getting hard, _fuck_ , this is turning him on. 

He thanked all the gods above when his core pressed right onto the other man's. Junmyeon whimpers. 

Yifan continues on massaging Junmyeon's tongue with his own. He was about to suck on it when a high pitched scream rudely interrupted them. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

*

“He's gay. They're dating now. And I haven't had the chance to ride him!” Baekhee wails. Minseo raises her hand and flicks on the younger's forehead.

“That just means you don't need to seduce anyone anymore. At least you got to fuck Oh's ex boyfriend! She got so mad, you know.”

Baekhee positively brightens. “Yes!”

Monseo simply shakes her head. “Jongdae's waiting.”

“I'll go claim my man now. Bye!”

*

“Oh— oh! Oh, _harder_ , please—”

Yifan slams into Junmyeon, successfully hitting the younger's prostate which had him breaking down into a moaning mess. 

“So full— right there! There! Yifan ah, ah, _haa_ —”

Junmyeon cums, seeing white. Oh, that was the best orgasm of his life. He moans weakly as he feels Yifan release inside him. 

“Who would have thought that the only way to satisfy straight, sex god Kim Junmyeon was to fuck him from behind?”

Yes, Junmyeon is satisfied. But that didn't mean he wouldn't have Yifan fucking him into next week for as long as they would be together. 

 

 


	25. When we're older...

“One, two, three, four—”

 

“Five! Ha! You landed on a snake! You're going down!” Yifan cheered and stood to perform what he called “sick moves”. Across him, Junmyeon pouts but has to accept the temporary defeat as he slides back his yellow counter to the end of the snake's tail, the 19th box. He glares at the boy then at Yifan's red counter that stood proudly at square 52.

 

“Your turn.” He grumbled before tossing the dice towards a grinning Yifan. The said boy sits back down and rolls the dice.

 

“Six! Okay... Fifty-eight. Okay, your turn!” 

 

Junmyeon groans as his dice shows him that he can only move once. He grumbles but still moves his counter.

 

The game continues with Yifan getting farther and nearer to the finish line until Junmyeon's yellow character lands on a stair. The younger screams in glee. Yifan huffs but then changes his mind.

 

“Oh well. I love you so I guess I should be happy for you.”

 

“Yup! You should be!” He smiles widely before handing the dice to Yifan.

 

“When we're older, I'm going to marry you.” Yifan says nonchalantly, focusing on the board, wondering if he could somehow flip the dice over because it landed with five, and if he followed it, he will be at the longest snake's mouth! But how to divert Junmyeon's attention...

 

As the boy pursed his lips, his furrowed brows making him look more intimidating, Junmyeon blinks in confusion.

 

“We can't get married,” He says before shaking his head.

 

“And why not?” Yifan says, eyes still fixed on the game. Junmyeon huffs and crosses his small arms over his chest.

 

“Because it would be impossible! We're both boys!”

 

That causes the older boy to snap his head up and and stare at his supposed best friend as if he had just grown another head.

 

“My parents are both boys.” 

 

“Oh... But, but who's going to wear the giant white thing—” 

 

“Appa and Baba both wore white guy suits.”

 

“And who's going to throw the flower—”

 

“Appa did.”

 

“Who's going to give me babies—”

 

“I'm adopted.”

 

“Who will propose?! Because my dad did it to mom, my uncles to my aunts as well—”

 

“I just did too.”

 

“What will—” Yifan rolls his eyes because really, Junmyeon is being ridiculous right now and probably just wants to win another argument. So he ignores his ramblings and stood on his knees, leans towards Junmyeon and squeezes the boy's cheeks until Junmyeon's lips forms a figure of eight. He leans his head lower until their foreheads are touching. It would have been a romantic, coo-worthy sight but Yifan had his eyes wide open and boring through Junmyeon's confused ones.

 

“Shut up. We're going to get married and that's final. Okay?” Junmyeon nods slowly.

 

Then Yifan kisses his forehead. Junmyeon's eyes widens.

 

“Hey! Why would you do that?” Yifan leans back and returns to his game.

 

“Because Baba always does it to Appa.” Junmyeon can only whisper an “oh”. He pouts, once again accepting his defeat until realization struck him.

 

“If _you_ proposed, where is my ring?” 

 

“Huh?” Yifan asks although his attention is still on the dice.

 

“ _Where. Is. My. Ring?!_ You should be on your knees and giving me a shiny ring but you— hey that's cheating!” Junmyeon gasps as he sees Yifan deliberately flip the dice. Yifan froze.

 

“Uh oh.” And the older runs for his life.

 

“We're getting a divorce!” Junmyeon yells as he speeds after the other.

 

“Honey, why does Junmyeon know a lot about marriage?” Baekhee whispers to Chanyeol, who was grinning in amusement as the two children jumped from one couch to another.

 

“Ask Tao and his telenovelas, honey.”


	26. Drop it down

Junmyeon is no chef, that is his father and Kyungsoo’s job. But that doesn’t mean he is the type, as exaggerating as it sounds, to _burn_ the kitchen by just boiling a pot of water. He can follow a recipe just fine, he just doesn’t know how to adjust things if anything got measured wrong. And, he can fry eggs and toast bread. That wasn’t too hard.

Today was a particularly good day. He doesn’t know why, he could just feel it. It also helps that his favorite radio station was, though odd, playing some Western songs instead of the usual smooth jazz from the 80s that helped him relax as he starts a new day. The songs are what made his morning a hundred times jollier, especially when right now, as he sets his full kettle on the stove, the station was playing Jason Derulo’s _Swalla_ , something he can definitely go crazy on.

His hips followed the rhythm of the music, all the while taking out two eggs and neatly cracking the shell, pouring the substance into the hot pan with drizzled oil. He sets the heat into medium, not wanting it to burn in case he hot too lost in the music.

As Derulo started singing _shimmy shimmy yay,_ Junmyeon did the move no one else is supposed to see. And that is to twerk his ass while going down low. Oh yes, he may not be the best in dancing, but he can drop it down real good. His gorgeous ass was definitely a blessing.

Suffice to say, his dancing involved a lot of ass movement. He continued grooving, eventually taking the fried eggs from the pan and putting each on a plate. He also takes the toast out of the toaster, then grabs a mug and a glass out from the cupboard. When Nicki Minaj starts rapping, the kettle also goes off so he turns off the heat and pours generous amounts of hot water onto the mug before taking a carton of milk from the fridge and filling Yifan’s glass.

As the music was nearing its end, Junmyeon already had the plates of food and beverages on their dining table. After that, since the music had not entirely ended, he was feeling a little freaky and put his hands on the edge of the tabletop, and started twerking.

It was until he heard coughing did he stop what he was doing as he feels his face getting hot. Turning around to the source of the sound, he sees a red faced Yifan clutching onto his stomach. Despite the embarrassment, he stood firm and put his hands on his hips.

“Serves you right for spying on me. How long have you been standing there?!” He pouts, and as Yifan calms down, the older looks up at him with a cheeky grin.

“Long enough to jam along with Dolla.” He winks, and Junmyeon’s face grows warmer. Does that mean he saw everything?!

Junmyeon really wishes the ground would open up and swallow him.

“Oh, baby,” Yifan coos, pushing his body off of the wall he had been leaning on and walking up to his cute fiancé, cupping his warm face and kissing his forehead.

Junmyeon only pouts, refusing to meet his eyes. Yifan chuckles, removes his hands from the shorter’s face only to snake his arms around his middle, holding him close. Junmyeon automatically hides his face on his chest, raising a fist and lightly punching the older.

“You weren’t supposed to see any of those.” He mumbles and Yifan kisses the top of his head.

“We’re getting married in three months. You can’t hide it from me forever.”

“But still! It’s embarrassing!” Junmyeon whines although his arms are now making its way around the taller’s hips.

“Baby, it was beautiful. Gorgeous, even. I mean, with an ass like that and moves like those? Damn, for a moment I thought I had died and was sent to heaven.” Yifan tells him, dropping another kiss on Junmyeon’s temple.

“Liar.”

“When did I ever lie to you?”

Silence.

“I thought so. Now, can we have breakfast? I’m starving.” At those words, they slowly break apart. But before Junmyeon can turn away, Yifan hastily kisses him on the lips, taking Junmyeon by surprise.

“What was that for?”

“Just thought I could get onto your good side so you’d dance for me tonight in the bedroom.” Yifan wiggles his eyebrows. Junmyeon reddens once more and slaps his fiancé’s arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h a h a h a


End file.
